


Twice

by afdreamer



Category: Kindergarten (Video Games 2017 2019)
Genre: Apocalypse, Gen, How Do I Tag, Time Loop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:26:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29267208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afdreamer/pseuds/afdreamer
Summary: Kid, Nugget, and the end of the world.
Kudos: 10





	Twice

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this in a Google Doc for a while, and decided I might as well post it. I don't expect anyone to read it, but I hope you enjoy.

Twice.

Twice, Kid had gathered all of the Monstermon cards. Twice, Kid and Nugget had watched as the sky turned red and all hell broke loose, unleashing it’s wrath upon his classmates.

Kid honestly didn’t know what he was expecting. After the mini-apocalypse on Monday, he had thought he hallucinated the whole thing when everything went back to normal on Tuesday.

He should’ve known it wouldn’t be that simple.

Nugget stood before him, in all of his hellish glory, fueled by the power of the Monstermon cards. Lightning burst from the heavens, striking down Carla and Felix.

It was a pattern, now. Kid would go to school. Bob, the janitor, would smile at him, unaware that he would be dismembered in the girls’ bathroom only hours later. He would complete his friends' quests, eventually helping Lily and Billy find the secret of the school.

He would collect all of the Monstermon cards, and kick start the apocalypse. Rinse and repeat.

His classmates didn’t know this, of course. He bet that tomorrow, everything would go back to normal, and they would be none the wiser. They were all completely oblivious.

Well, all except Nugget.

Nugget knew. Nugget knew that he could go back in time and change things. Nugget probably knew that this Tuesday, he had bitten his arm off countless times.

And as they stood before the remains of their friends, Nugget smiled.


End file.
